The Master Wizard And the Civilian
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The day of Merleawe's 16th Birthday was going to be fun. Having been told that a magician who went to Sylthfarn's death site who specialized in resurrection...All of them knew that Merlin was an expert in reviving dead people...This wasn't the problem...It was the nights that followed Merleawe's birthday which were the problem...
1. The Revival and Merleawe

[Over at Sylthfarn's death site]

"Ugh...My head..." Sylthfarn groaned as he sat up slowly. "Owww..." He rubbed his temples then he looked around. "Hold on a minute..." He saw green trees around him. "Where..." He saw a soft blue sky. "Am..." He turned his head and saw the carriage that had knocked into him. "I?" Sylthfarn stood up very slowly, he was rather woozy he was feeling rather light headed as well.

"Ah, you are awake"

Sylthfarn turned around to see Merlin smiling at him. "Merlin? Where am I?" He whispered to his faithful friend who had been specializing in a certain magical ability. Merlin chuckled.

"Can you see for yourself? You're on the border edge between Calida and Viegald" He said simply which made Sylthfarn very confused. "Uhh...What?" He kept looking around. "Wh- How did..."

Merlin began to laugh. "I brought you back to life. I was asked to at least try by someone who filled your shoes, so to speak, awhile ago" The Master Wizard tilted his head. "How long ago?"

"About two years"

Sylthfarn nearly stumbled over. "Two years!?" Merlin nodded. "Everyone in Viegald was told you are dead. Until the young girl Merleawe told them not to give up hope that is" Sylthfarn was instantly curious again. "Merleawe?" Merlin smiled. "That's her name. She looked very much like you Sylthfarn, in fact, she was almost a perfect reflection of you"

Sylthfarn's eyes widened. "Nevermind that. We'd best be getting to the castle. Do you think you can walk?" Sylthfarn nodded. "Yeah..." He turned with Merlin as they began to walk back to the Kingdom of Viegald.

[Back at the Castle in Viegald]

Vaith smiled very widely as himself and Fern were about to suprise Merleawe, behind the door of the dance hall that Merleawe used to entertain guests and such.

Just as Merleawe was about to open the door, Fern swung it open and (near enough) pounced on the unsuspecting girl. Merleawe fell to the floor with a squeal as the other people in the castle yelled, "Happy Birthday!" At the top of their lungs.

After getting up off of the floor, helping Merleawe up and pushing her into the hall to her birthday...A boy raced into the dance hall. "Everyone! Everyone!"

They all turned their attention to the boy on the other side of the hall. "What is it Shira?" The boy began to wave his arms in the air like mad. "Merlin...Merlin..." He was panting from running for so long.

Merleawe smiled warmly at the boy. "Calm down...What is this about Merlin?"

The boy looked to Merleawe, then to the others in the hall. "Merlin's done it! By god he's done it!" He shouted at the top of lungs as best he could.

Merleawe clicked as soon as he said the first three words. "Does that mean, what I think it means!?" She asked the question all the hall people wanted to ask.

The boy nodded. "Yes! Yes!" He starting to smile very widely. "He's back! Merlin's back and he brought him with him!"

Fern was about to ask who the heck he meant when his eyes fell upon someone else's who was walking side-by-side with Merlin. He looked slightly out of it, but he was there none-the-less.

"My god..." Fern shot up in a flash. "Sylthfarn!?"

The entire crowd turned to Merlin who was stood next to, the one which Fern had shouted, The former Master Wizard.

Merleawe was the first, out of everyone again, to walk towards the pair.

Sylthfarn's gaze turned from Fern's directly to Merleawe's. 'Woah...She is my reflection...Its like looking into a mirror...' He thought as she stood in front of him.

Merlin leaned towards Sylthfarn's right ear. "She's never met you before" He whispered as Merleawe bowed to Sylthfarn several tiems. Then she did something very unexpected which everyone couldn't believe...

Merleawe lowered herself onto one knee in front of Sylthfarn. Before Sylthfarn or any of the other four could say anything to her however...

"I am thankful you are here, Master Wizard, I have done my very best to help this kingdom from being plunged into a civil war..." She said with so much respect that it made Yue's head spin...If that was impossible before...It was possible now.

Sylthfarn's mouth was agape. He had no idea that this girl, who looked like a civilian to his best guess, thought of him as though he was a royal king of his own right.

Fern, eventually caught up to Merleawe and put his hand on her left shoulder and lowered his head to her ears. "Merleawe. Sylthfarn gets rather embarresed if you do this kind of thing to him..."

Sylthfarn nodded his head while Merleawe shook her's. "Fern! You should be thankful he's back! Its a miracle! The Master Wizard has returned!" She kept her head lowered. "Please forgive me...I never thought I'd get to meet you Master...I...I..." She held back tears as she knelt there. All of her friends were looking on in shock and silence as they saw just what was going on.

Sylthfarn did one completely unexpected thing. He lowered himself to Merleawe's level and slowly put his hands on her's, making the girl gasp. "Merleawe. I am ever so greatful that you have helped to keep this kingdom in peace. I am not sure what would have happened if you hadn't done what you did. I can imagine it was a rather difficult challenge to rise to. Now, look at me"

Merleawe slowly rose her head. Sylthfarn saw that she was crying and smiled warmly, as you would if you were going to try to heal a young child's feelings. "I...I failed to be you Master Wizard...Please...Forgive...M-me!" She shouted as she fell into a very intense waterfall of tears.

Sylthfarn put his hands on Merleawe's shoulders. "Why would I forgive you...When there is nothing to forgive?"

Princess Seraphia's eyes widened. "Sylth..."

Merleawe felt the Master Wizard put his right hand under her chin. He then slowly rose her head to look at him in the eye. "Merleawe. Stop crying" He wiped away her tears with his left hand. "They used to say that a girl doesn't look like themselves if they cry...I can imagine you are full of life and energy...You are one nice girl, I can tell. Thank you for everything you have done"

Before Yue could say anything, Sylthfarn did another thing which was not only unexpected but shocking at the same time. Sylthfarn kissed Merleawe straight on the lips which stunned the life out of Merleawe, not to mention the whole crowd in the hall.

As Sylthfarn broke the kiss he looked at Merleawe, who looked like, she was shocked to her very core. "Syl...Sylthfarn..."

Sylthfarn kept smiling. "Come on. We've got to get you cleaned up. From the looks of it you've had a busy day. I'm surpised you haven't fainted yet" Merleawe was a racket fall of nerves.

[The following day]

Merleawe's 16th birthday had gone very well, if unexpected, she had even be permitted to dance with Sylthfarn! Something which no-one, not even the Princess, had done so far!

Sylthfarn had told Merleawe that her studies were very important. He even went so far as to say, that she could have a room in the castle, IF, and only IF she passed the tests well...As he would test her himself to see how much she improved.

The Princess pulled Sylthfarn into a small passage-way and whispered to him, "Sylth. I think it would be better if you married Merleawe" Sylthfarn's expression immediately changed to one of shock. "What?"

Seraphia giggled. "Have you not seen her lately? She doesn't stop talking about you! I bet ev-"

"Will you shut up about him already Merleawe!?" Both Sylthfarn and Seraphia heard Fern shout. "All I hear every, single, day is Sylthfarn this and Sylthfarn that!" They heard him storm past the passage-way that they were in.

Merleawe was tailing behind Fern. "But he's so nice! He's polite, smart...Intell-"

"SHUT UP!" Fern spun around as Merleawe stopped in front of him, opposite the passage-way were Seraphia and Sylthfarn were.

"I don't, EVER, hear you say nice things like that about any of us!" He nearly screamed. "Fern! He's...He's..." Merleawe began to fidget while Fern sighed angrily.

"Alright, alright. You want to marry him, I know that already! GOD! Anyone else would think you loved him to bits!" Fern spun around and began to run away from her. Merleawe was about to give chase when she caught a glimpse of the secret passage-way which Fern had showed her close.

Seraphia leaned to Sylthfarn. "Well? What do you think?" She whispered while Sylthfarn started to get a great big smile on his face. "You know what? I'll give it a shot..." Seraphia's eyes softed. "You realise that she's a civilian?" Sylthfarn nodded. "Yeah...I know"

Seraphia nodded. "Alright then"

Merleawe pressed the switch and looked down the passage-way. "Hello?" She began to walk down the passage-way. "Anyone here?"

Sylthfarn nodded at Seraphia. "Get going...Don't let her spot you" Seraphia nodded. "I got'cha"

While Seraphia raced into the back section of the castle, Sylthfarn stepped in front of Merleawe.

"Where ar-" Merleawe stopped walking as she was (literally) only an inch away from Sylthfarn's face. "Am I?" Merleawe began to blush and stutter. "I..W-..H-...A..." Sylthfarn chuckled lightly. "Let me close the passage-way" He pressed a switch to his left and turned to Merleawe as the light in the passage-way went very dark.

"Now then..." He closed the gap between them...AGAIN.

Merleawe was so stunned that she couldn't move...Not that she wanted to in this instance anyway.

It looked like her birthday had an unexpected surprise...Sure, it was only 1 day after, but she had never thought it would be like this!

Sylthfarn wrapped his arms around her waist while Merleawe's arms shot to his neck.

This was going to be one FUN evening.

'I am started to enjoy this already' Sylthfarn thought to himself as he began to commence what would be known in the magical kingdom as:- The courtship...

Let's just say... Sylthfarn was not only cheeky and had several high strung parts to his personality...And Merleawe wasn't just arrogant and ignorant...They both had...The time of their lives that night.

The only thing they were really worried about...Was the reaction of the Kingdom. Merleawe was concerned...Whereas Sylthfarn didn't really...Give a shit as he put it.


	2. The Plot Thickens

This particular stage in this story...Is going to be rather hard to do...(No pun indended) After I get past this...The story should "lighten up"...We'll see ;)

Don't worry, I'm not going to go, TO, far into their..."Playing"...unlike some of my CCS fics...*goes red* Here it is!

* * *

Sylthfarn had never thought he would get this opportunity. When he "died" he thought that he would never, ever, see or do this with anyone...But now? He was so happy he was finally getting the chance to do so... She was like his reflection in a mirror...So perfect...So...

"Sylthfarn?" Merleawe managed to get out as he decided to use a Kekkai on the room. He even magically forced the door to lock. He was certain that, being the most powerful wizard in the country, that his spell would not be broken.

He smiled at Merleawe. "Call me Sylth...'Cause..." He began to play with her hair with a glint in his eyes. "I don't think you'll be able to say much more..." He kissed her again, taking Merleawe's breath away again. They broke away after a few moments...Damn the need for air!

Merleawe smiled warmly at him. "'Kay...Call me Merl..I don't thin-Ah!" Sylthfarn smirked as he began to "explore" his new found lover. Seraphia was right. He had more of a chance getting with Merleawe then he did her. He would have been 26 when he would have probably wanted to marry Seraphia before now. That would make the Princess 10... Which wasn't really realistic in his head.

"Merl...You are rather delicate aren't you?" Sylthfarn whispered in her ear making Merleawe shiver. "Slyth..." She managed to whisper, even though the "exploring" they were doing to each other was getting...Rather "Heated" shall we say.

[Over to Seraphia and the others]

"You broke your engagement?" The King asked his grand-daughter. "Yeah" She nodded. "Why?" Seraphia smiled at him. "Because by the time I would be able to marry him...I would have to be 16 right?" The King nodded. "Sylthfarn would be 32...Don't you think that's...A real age difference? He would die well before me...Then what would be do? Create a mirror image of him somehow?"

Yue lowered his head. "She's right your majesty" The King slowly nodded his head. "I suppose...Wait a second..." Fern whispered as he closed his eyes. "Sylthfarn's magical energy...It's mixing with someone else's!"

The Princess smiled to herself. 'Looks like Sylthfarn's plan will soon be revealed...' Glenn looked to the Princess and she smiled at him. He knew precisely what was going on:- Sylthfarn was in the castle somewhere...Merleawe wasn't with them... It would take someone VERY stupid to think otherwise.

Fern was getting quite annoyed. "Who is he playing with this time!?"

Glenn and Seraphia began to laugh as Fern looked to them both. "What's so funny!?" Seraphia smiled as she stopped laughing. "Connect the dots Ferny"

Fern sighed as she called him with a nickname...Which she almost NEVER did. "Think" Glenn started with Yue and Vaith looking at him. "Sylthfarn has gone into the castle somewhere and Merleawe has not come back yet"

Yue's eyes widened as did the King's while Vaith smirked. "So...She's not a playboy...She simply wanted someone to love..." Glenn nodded. "Exactly"

[Over to the two love-birds]

Sylthfarn and Merleawe couldn't stop what they were doing. Even if they wanted to. Merleawe was curious as to see what was next, while Sylthfarn was getting intoxicated with Merleawe's perfume. "My god..." Merleawe whispered as Sylthfarn laid her onto a bed in the room. "This really is..." She whispered as Sylthfarn kissed her again. "Yeah...I've never done anything like this before myself"

Merleawe nodded. "Neither have I consequently" Sylthfarn smiled and then looked her deep into her eyes. "If you want to stop...We can" Merleawe shook her head and grabbed him behind his head, kissing him passionatly. "Don't you dare"

[Over to Seraphia and her crew]

Fern couldn't get the image of his master and Merleawe getting...down to it. "I can't...I shouldn't think like that!" He shook his head several times while the King smiled and Seraphia laughed at him.

Vaith looked to Glenn. "I've got something that they could have...as a-" Glenn put his right finger to his lips. "Don't say it yet...We need to hear it from them...Which" They all heard gasps from the room underneath the castle. "Sounds like it'll take quite awhile"

Ten minutes later...Fern had been sitting in the room. "Oh come on...How long does it take to kiss someone? I mean, Jezz!" The King looked to Seraphia and nodded at her. So Seraphia walked over to Fern. "They aren't just kissing Ferny"

Fern looked up at the Princess with shock. "You can't mean?" Seraphia nodded. "Yep, I mean how do you explain those gasps earlier? Alongs-"

"Sylthfarn!"

Everyone jumped bar the King who was now smiling with his eyes closed. 'I thought you'd do that Sylthfarn...I'm happy you have both found each other...Its taken me far to long to convince you to find someone more your age...'

Seraphia's mouth was wide open while Yue was shocked. "W...W...Was that?" Glenn nodded with a smile on his face, much the same as the King's. "That was Merleawe"

Vaith sat back in his chair. "Heh. That's not the only noise we'll hear" Fern got up out of his chair. "Uh, Fern?" Fern looked to him. "I wouldn't go near that room if I were you" Fern looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Vaith looked to Seraphia who was blushing very bright pink, then to Fern. "Do you really want to hear the noise of their love-making?"

Leanna was shocked. "A..Are they really?"

Vaith nodded. "Yes they are...Although I wonder why I can't hear the Master Wizard?"

Yue was about to answer him when they all heard another voice.

"M-M-Merleawe!"

The King sat down as he chuckled to himself. "That's...His voice" He opened his eyes as he looked to the door where the noise had sounded from the basement room. All of a sudden the whole noise from beneath them stopped. The King stood up while Seraphia and Fern looked around frantically.

"Wh-What's happened to them?" They both said in stereo.

Vaith smirked. "Looks like you two might very well be the next to get hitched" Seraphia looked to Fern, then Fern glared at Vaith. "Why you..."

"The reason why we can't hear anything now" The King walked through the hall and out of the door. "Is because Sylthfarn's Kekkai has worn off" He glanced at Vaith. "Don't follow me down there. I'm sure Sylthfarn's magic has worn off" Vaith nodded. "I won't allow anyone to enter the passage-way my lord" The King nodded as he walked towards the passage-way entrance.

[Merleawe and Sylthfarn's room]

Merleawe was laying on Sylthfarn and they both looked like they were about 2 minutes from sleep. Merleawe alongside Sylthfarn were taking in air to help them both breath.

"That...Was..." Sylthfarn began. "Indescribeable" Merleawe finished. "You...Cheated..." She whispered as Sylthfarn looked at her as though he was offended, but it was a rather weak offended look. "How?" Merleawe fell asleep slowly. "'Cause...You...Used...Magi-"

Sylthfarn smiled as he felt a very heavy pull towards the sleep world. "I love you Merleawe..." He whispered just as he felt a presence inside the room.

"My. You both have done a fine job at turning this room into a different colour"

Sylthfarn froze, he held Merleawe close to him as he saw the King walked over to them and stood by their bed. "M-My lord! Th-T-I can explain!" The King shook his head much to Sylthfarn's suprise.

"You don't have to Sylthfarn. You don't have to" Sylthfarn was shocked when he saw the King's warm smile, that he rarely ever showed. He only really showed it to his queen before she died.

"If anything, you both, have my blessing"

* * *

Okay, there was a lot of "playing" in this chapter...But not as many as there could be! I could have made it soooo much more adult if I had wanted to!

Sylthfarn:- Oi! *smacks The Forest Sage around the head*

Owch! What was that for!? *hold head*

Merleawe:- *reads the chapter getting more and more deep red, reading every sentance* Oh...I...

;) See you guys in the next chappy!


	3. Shocking News

I deleted the former Chapter 3...I re-read it and found that it really didn't fit the story...So I'm sorry for that!

Merleawe:- This had better not be, to, graphic!

We'll see Merleawe...We'll see ;)

Disclaimer:- I don't own Magical x Miracle and most likely never will =p

Chapter 3 of The Master Wizard and the Civilian:- Love, Love and more Love

* * *

"If anything, you both have my blessing"

Sylthfarn couldn't believe it. He had the KING's blessing? He smiled back at the King. "Thank you M'lord..." He fell asleep mere moments later while the King looked around the room. "Damn...I had this room painted blue...Now they have made it white-ish glowing blue..." He thought for a moment. He sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get Leanna and the other maids in here..."

He smiled at the sleeping Merleawe and Sylthfarn. 'You two, do, make a great couple' He thought as he left the room to tell the maids what he wanted them to do.

[The following morning, at dusk]

All of the people of the castle had been told. By the King to be quiet when they saw Merleawe and Sylthfarn. They would most likely be either "out of it" or "very light headed" especially Merleawe.

Vaith and Glenn were standing in the dining room. "What do you think they'll look like this morning?" Vaith asked Glenn who smiled. "I don't really know...We have to be prepared for a mess though" Vaith began to laugh. "You know it" He smiled at Glenn. "You know..."

They carried on talking as the sun rose over the kingdom of Viegald. "Sometimes...I wonder ho-" Glenn shut up as he looked to the door as did Vaith. Glenn smiled as they saw Sylthfarn stumble into the room. "Late night?" Sylthfarn nodded at the Priest. Vaith smirked. "Where's Mel?" He winked at Sylthfarn who went deep red. While Vaith burst out laughing, Glenn smiled at him still.

"I have to wonder myself..." Glenn whispered as Sylthfarn looked at him. "Where is our...Or should I say, your, beloved Merleawe?" Sylthfarn's eyes widened in pure inter-steller shock. "Wh-What makes you think she's...Mine?" He bit on the last word which made Vaith collapse on the floor holding his stomach.

"Well..." Glenn stood up as Sylthfarn slowly stumbled towards the table where Glenn and Vaith had been sitting at. "For one you can't walk properly" He reached forward and caught Sylthfarn before he fell onto the floor. "Then..."

Vaith slowly stood up, trying to stop laughing as he wiped his eyes. "We heard you two yesterday night" Sylthfarn flustered. "I...I...I mean...We never..." Vaith smirked at Sylthfarn again. "We?" He said while Sylthfarn went back pinkish red. "Oh damn it..."

Glenn chuckled. "Easy Vaith. We don't want to knock him out again, right?" Sylthfarn looked down. "Will you both stop it?" They both nodded as Vaith and Glenn sat down with Sylthfarn.

Vaith looked between Glenn and Sylthfarn. "Slyth...I have to ask you something regarding you and Mel" Sylthfarn looked at him. "I thought I asked you to stop it?" Vaith nodded. "You did...But I am sure both Glenn and myself need to ask you this. Am I right?"

He guestered to Glenn who nodded. Sylthfarn sighed. "There's no winning with you two is there?" He whispered. "Nope" Sylthfarn looked at Vaith. "Alright. What do you wanna know?"

Vaith smirked. "How about everything?" Sylthfarn, who had just got back to normal in face colour, went immediately to red. "Everything?" He whispered as Vaith nodded. "Yes. I want to hear everything! Including her screams!" Sylthfarn went very dark red while Glenn sighed.

"Vaith! For the last time! Get out and find Mel before he faints! I'm sure she can help him!" Glenn smiled at Sylthfarn who, again, was very nervous.

Vaith sighed and stood up as he walked out of the room. "Fine..." He whispered, sounding like he was hurt...When he clearly wasn't. "Slyth" Sylthfarn turned his attention to Glenn. "Yeah?" Glenn lowered his head.

"You do realise that, most likely, you both will have a child in 9 months time?" Sylthfarn's mouth flew open as he shook his head. "We never...I never-"

"You never what?"

Sylthfarn jumped as he heard Merleawe's voice right behind him. "Gah!" Glenn looked up to see Vaith smiling at him. Vaith nodded as Glenn and him looked to the two lovers.

Sylthfarn turned as his chair fell onto the floor and saw Merleawe. She was in a similar state to him. "Mornin' honey" She whispered as she walked towards him. "M-Morning Mel..." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him...AGAIN.

Vaith sighed. "Alright, alright, you two...Knock it off we have a several matter for you both" Merleawe, after Sylthfarn had gently broke his contact with her lips, looked at him with confusion. "Wha? Both of us?" Vaith nodded as Glenn cleared his throat. "You two..." They both looked at him. "Did you go all the way...yes or no?"

Sylthfarn was waving his arms around like a madman. He was stuttering while Merleawe thought about it for a bit. "Why?" Glenn sighed. "Because you both need to marry...Before a certain amount of time passes"

Merleawe looked extremely confused. "Time? Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Vaith sighed. "To put is simply?" Sylthfarn looked to Glenn. "We already know about the marriage thing"

Glenn shook his head. "No that's not it" Sylthfarn and Merleawe looked to him. Both of them had their hands held together. "What is it?" They both in unison.

"I am suprised you can't sense it Sylthfarn...Yue can...And I can tell because I have seen many girls and women come in this room or my church hall..."

Merleawe blinked while Sylthfarn's shock had returned.

"In short?" He leaned forwards. "You are pregnant Merleawe"

* * *

Merleawe:- *smacks me over the head several times* You didn't *goes bright pink* Say anything about me *stops smacking me with a very heavy book* Getting knocked up!

Fern:- Well you know he did kinda-

Merleawe and Sylthfarn:- Shut up Fern!

[Sigh] See what I have to go through guys? I am sorry if I didn't make this as graphic as it could have been! But there we go! Who knows? Sylthfarn might do this again...

Sylthfarn:- I don't want to do it again...I don't want to hurt her

Merleawe:- [Sigh] Fine, I'll do it to you next time!

:O See you soon guys! [runs out of the room, being chased by Book Smacker Merleawe and Sylthfarn the nutter]


	4. Relationship Problems

**The Master Wizard And the Civilian**

Once again:- Don't own, never will.

Chapter 4:- **_Relationship Problems..._**

* * *

"In short?" Glenn leaned forwards. "You are pregnant Merleawe"

Merleawe's eyes went wide. "Wh..Wh...What did...Did you say?" Sylthfarn was also cobsmacked. He had...He had...

"You knocked her up? Sweet!"

Sylthfarn looked like a dear caught in the headlights. He knew that voice all to well...And the person who said it was snickering away to himself.

Glenn smiled and stood up. "Mornin' Fern" Merleawe gulped as she turned around. Sylthfarn turned around as well. They both had their hands held together.

Fern looked them both up and down. "My god..." Both Sylthfarn and Merleawe looked at him. "What?" They both said...At the same time...With the same level of voice.

"You two...You both look completely and utterly wrecked!" Fern began to laugh as did Vaith. "Well...We, did, go all the way you know!" Merleawe shouted...But then clamped her mouth shut with her mouth. Sylthfarn looked at her with a fake sight of shock. "Oh Well done..." He whispered as he held onto her hand, even though she was starting to retreat behind him.

Sylthfarn sighed. "So you both DID go all the way!" Vaith began to laugh uncontrollably and fell onto the floor holding his stomach. Fern was...A little bit more restrained then that. He stood there and stopped laughing loudly until it was a snicker.

"Looks like we'd better sort out a particular room in the Castle, don't you think?"

Sylthfarn's eyes went wide again. Stood in the doorway...Looking like she was having the time of her life...Was Princess Seraphia. She was smirking at Merleawe. "H-H-Hang on a second!" Sylthfarn stuttered. "Th-Th-There's no evidence! Maybe you all got it w-w-wrong! Its far to soon!"

Out of no-where Yue appeared. He had supposedly been leaning against a part of the wall which was dark. "Use your head Sylthfarn. Close your eyes and detect her magical energy. Tell me what you feel!"

Besides being scared the shit out of by Yue...AGAIN...Sylthfarn closed his eyes and began to reach, magically, into his new lover's magical power. He saw what they could see...Besides the obvious need for being sick which would most likely happen soon...There was indeed a small energy level inside of her.

"He's right...Shit!" Sylthfarn hit the floor with his foot. "I knew that feeling was far too good! Damnit!" He stormed out of the room with his face in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!?"

Merlewae put her head in her hands. "Oh god no...I don't know the first thing about being a mother!" She shouted as Glenn smiled warmly and walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mel" She looked up at him, she wasn't just scared...She was frightened out of her mind. "Glenn...I...I...I don't...I can't..."

"You can't be a mother because you feel you are too young to be one?" Princess Seraphia asked as she walked over to her. "Yes, that's it! I can't...I don't know what to do..."

[With Sylthfarn]

Sylthfarn walked through the halls of the castle. His head was still in his hands. "God-damn it Merlin...If you hadn't reserected me...I'd still be in the spirit world..." He sighed and came to a stop when he saw someone standing in front of him. "Hello again Mel! I must say you are doing well for yourself!"

Sylthfarn knew this voice. He couldn't quite place it...But it was there. It reminded him... "My name is not Mel..." Her heard a gasp so he rose his head in a flash. It was who he thought it was...His Mother. "S..S..Sylthfarn?" She whispered while Sylthfarn just remained frozen. All he could do was breath.

His mother was in front of him. For all those years in the spiritual world...He had never, once, thought that she'd recognise him. Maybe he should have actually gone to see her instead of being frightened to death.  
"Sylthfarn!" She shouted as she threw her arms around her son. Sylthfarn started to cry. He had never felt her arms around him in a very long time. He slowly put his arms around his mother. "I.." He whispered while she began to rub his back.

"You don't know how long I've missed you!" He heard his mother shout again. She stopped hugging him when she felt his tears, she broke away from him. "Sylthfarn? What's wrong?" She was very worried as Sylthfarn's tears began to fall rapidly. "M...M...Mother...I..." He almost lowered himself to his knees when his mother caught him in her arms. "Sylth...Hey..." She began to rub his back again. "Shhh...Its okay..." She whispered while Sylthfarn began to cry louder and louder.

[Back with Merleawe and the others]

Merleawe slowly nodded her head as she took another sip of her tea. "I 'suppose you're right. What am I going to do about helping Sylthfarn though? I can't exactly be optimistic and happy when he is feeling down...Can I?"

The King of Viegald had entered the room, and sat down next to Merleawe and the others. "Yes you can. You see, when you commit the act that you both did, you have almost like a sixth sense...With that person. You can pretty much feel whether they are happy or not. You often can tell thier thoughts as well. Not telepathy or anything like that...Its more advanced six-sense, early telepathy"

Fern nodded. "That's right! I knew when Seraphia had that nightmare last night!" Princess Seraphia went bright red. "How? I didn't tell you!" She tried defending herself.

Fern shook his head. "Nope. You were screaming. You woke me up!" Seraphia looked at him with a look of shock. "I never!" Fern smirked. "You did!"

Merleawe felt herself rather amused by the pair.

[Sylthfarn and his mother]

"Sylth...Come on...Tell me what's the matter..." She looked at him when he looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Mother...I...I..." She waited for over 2 minutes while Sylthfarn was trying to get his words in order. He took a deep breath. "I somehow managed to make Merleawe...Well, from the looks of it I'll be a..a..father in about...9 months time" His mother's eyes widened, then they softened as she saw his confusion and sheer fright in his eyes.

"Its not something to be ashamed of Sylthfarn"

Sylthfarn's eyes widened. He was completely and totally confused now. "W-W-W...I never...I didn't..." His mother smiled at him. "What's happened has happened. All we can do now is to work with the situation as it stands. How is she?" Sylthfarn lowered his head. "She's okay..." His mother nodded. "There you go. Who was it?" Sylthfarn froze. "Sylth?" He began to step backwards away from her. "What's wrong? Who was it?"

Sylthfarn gulped. "M...M...Mel..." His mother was shocked but kept her smile. "You...Made Merleawe pregnant?" He nodded his head slowly. "Hmmm...That's a situation and a half..." He looked to her again. "What am I going to do? As soon as the Kingdom knows this, I'll be stuck in the castle! I won't be able to go ANYWHERE!"

His mother thought for several minutes. "There's only one thing I can think of right now..." Sylthfarn could use ANY escape route right now. He looked at his mother as she opened the doors of the castle. "Get out of here. We will let the Kingdom know precisely not to both you" She winked at him. "Trust me"

Sylthfarn slowly nodded his head. "Alright..." He began to walk towards the door. "I'll be back...When?"

"When Fern comes to get you" Sylthfarn nodded again and raced out of the castle.

Fern walked up to Sylthfarn's mother. "Where's Sylth running off to?" Sylthfarn's mother turned to Fern. "He's going out for some fresh air. I'm sure he'll be back soon" She smiled as Fern frowned. "Damnit Sylth...Merleawe needed to talk to you about the child's name when its born...Fuck's sake" He grumbled.

Thing was, Sylthfarn was headed to the fields of Viegald. He wanted a place quiet and remote. Away from the castle, etc. It was not expected that he would go THAT far out to clear his head...But he needed to. Yesterday into Today were nothing short of...Fast yet intense.

He eventually arrived in the fields near Merleawe's family home, he didn't know who they were but they gave him food and drink and let him stay for awhile. After all, seeing him after so long...They were rather happy to see him.

Sylthfarn laid down on the bed in what he guessed was the geast-room. "My back hurts..." He moaned as he waited until his body was relaxed. As Sylthfarn closed his eyes he heard the voices from the hallway.

"I wonder when Merleawe's coming back for a visit?"

Sylthfarn froze on the bed. If Merleawe came to the family home and told them...He would (most likely) get a very bad beating by her older brother.

"Dunno, I'm just glad we can help our Master Wizard"

Sylthfarn relaxed. 'I guess my name still means something'

"Isn't he the, former, Master Wizard?"

He nodded. 'Yep. I am formerly the best sourcerer in the land...So I guess its former'

"I'd say so but...Hes more like Merleawe's tutor or mentor now"

Sylthfarn froze again. 'God-damn it...Why can't they just shut up about Merleawe? I kinda need some breathing space you know!'

"Still an impressive title to have"

Sylthfarn smiled. 'I know...That's what I thought originally to...'

"Yeah I know"

Sylthfarn slowly fell to complete sleep. 'Just please don't tell them yet Merleawe...Please for God's sake don't...' He thought quietly as sleep took full control over him.

Explaining his and Merleawe's actions...Was going to be hell...Sylthfarn could already picture it now...

* * *

Chapter 4 complete. Chapter 5 on its way soon!

If you all have a story of mine you want me to finish. Then please do say it to me! I need to know! =D

Ja! =D


	5. The Town That Was Hidden

[A/N: Disclaimer - Don't own MagicalxMiracle, I wish I did xD]

Sylthfarn smiled as he got up the following morning. He looked around to each and every one of Merleawe's family. "Thank you for letting me stop over" He bowed as Merleawe's brother smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it. How's my sister? As you're often in the castle?"

Sylthfarn thought for a moment. 'I can't tell him what's going on at the moment...So...' He nodded at Idill. "She's good. I saw her racing after Fern the other day...Something about her toothbrush?"

All of them laughed. Sylthfarn then began to walk towards the door. "Thank you for everything you guys...Here's a little token of gratitude" He reached into his pocket and threw a small coin to Merleawe's mother. "That should get you all something nice" He winked as he walked out of the door.

Merleawe's mother looked at Idill. "What's wrong?" Idill asked. "He just gave me a coin that's worth over 400 gold coins!" They all were shocked. "I never knew that Sylthfarn carried that kind of cash around!" Merleawe's mother giggled. "That's probably why people were after him all those years ago!"

Idill laughed. "Yeah. I bet they wanted to get some ransom on him initially...Then...They found out!" He nearly choked on his drink. "He's rich!"

[Outside Merleawe's family home, on a carriage headed in a random direction]

Sylthfarn laid back and smiled. He looked to the skies above him. "I must admit...I never expected to return with a girl in my arms..." He chuckled lightly to himself with a playful smile etching across his face. "I wonder what she'll call the child...Hang on a sec..." He looked around for a few moments. "If we're going to have a kid then...That kid'll be far more powerful then me!"

The carriage driver was having the time of his life. He was taking Sylthfarn towards a really sleepy and quiet town on the edge of Viegald, as the Master Wizard had asked him to, he had SO much gossip to spread through the Kingdom though!

The Master Wizard was going to be a FATHER!? The only thought he had in his head at the moment however was, who was this girl? Sylthfarn had been interested in the Princess years ago...Why the change? Maybe its because he's far to old to have her as a wife? Or maybe because he isn't the type to be playing with a child's emotions, etc, like that? The questions in the driver's head were everywhere and no-where at the same time.

Sylthfarn on the other hand was in wells of despair, on one hand the child was going to be powerful then him which he could JUST ABOUT accept. On the other hand though, the Kingdom of Viegald would be always looking for him...It'd be like hiding in a world of monsters from one of many books that Yue carried!

[Viegald Castle]

Merleawe laid backwards on a bed she had found...Yes she found it, she had been running from everyone for the best part of half an hour, in the past she could run from them for hours upon hours...But with this new...Sensation in her...Yeah, running for to long was a Definite NO-NO.

Merleawe looked to the glass window where you could see outside. 'Sylthfarn must be very scared...' She sighed. 'It isn't, my, fault that we went that far! I mean, I did like the feeling and the sensation so... I dunno...Maybe it was a good thing after all?'

Several soft thuds on the floor made her get off of the bed in a shot, then she hid behind it. "I thought she went into this room Sera" She heard Fern's whisper quiet voice as the two sounded like they were wondering around the room, looking for her. Luckily enough they suddenly raced out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

Merleawe looked down and then looked to the window again. 'If I know you Sylthfarn...and granted I don't know EVERYTHING about you quite yet... I'd say you wanted to have this child in secret...and live in secret am I right?' She thought as she scanned the skies for answers, she saw a small flicker of blue which gave her, her answer. She smiled and went about making a quiet and discrete exit to where her beloved Sylthfarn was...She wanted to catch up to him...but most importantly: Be by his side. Especially now...Now more then ever.

[A Hamlet, close to the sleepy town of Kaysville]

Sylthfarn had chosen the one place which he had known in his child-hood. He had gone here to hide from Yue. On each and every time he had succeeded in hiding from him. Sylthfarn approached what appeared to be a small inn. Nothing really note-worthy, but it was small, quiet and most of all unsuspecting.

He opened the door to the inn and the punt-ins all turned to look at him. Around 4 in the right hand corner were grumbling to each other after seeing him, something about The Master Wizard being a real f****ing pain and general annoyance.

"Ahoy there Sylthfarn!" The bar tender waved him over, much to the annoyance of the Inn's current bar people. The boy walked over to him. "Ummm...Bernard?" Bernard tilted his head as he made some more drinks, to shut the other bar users up for a moment. "Yeah?" He blinked as he saw Sylthfarn slowly sit down with his head lowered. "You don't look to good buddy" The people in the bar instantly saw a difference in the boy that they used to call The Master Wizard before Merleawe came along and he disappeared. "Tell me about it..." Sylthfarn grumbled as he stared at the tavern's long mahogany table.

Bernard walked over so he was across from him. "What's going on? 've neva seen you like tis" Sylthfarn sighed and looked up at him. "I'll explain...Firstly though, I need a drink" Bernard was about to reach for a non-alcoholic drink when Sylthfarn shook his head, much to the surprise of Bernard. The bar were curious now. Of all the people in the Kingdom Sylthfarn was going to have a DRINK!?

"Give me one of those ones with Rum...The one that makes you forget for a night?" Bernard frowned. "Alright. I'll give you one" He mixed the drink and held it in his hands when Sylthfarn looked at it, then to him. "You have to tell me what's going on first. I need to know. I am sure my other customers want to know. Right lads?" They all nodded and gave their grunt as to say yes.

Sylthfarn sighed again and looked down. "As you know I got resurrected right?" Bernard nodded. "Yeah we know" Sylthfarn's whole body looked like it was shaking which in turn made the customers of the bar, including the 4 who were initially very cold, concerned. "I...I...Well...Child...I...You know I...Since when has..." Bernard took a literal 6 seconds to get the picture in his head, he smiled after a few moments. "I got'cha. You've been a busy boy ain't ya Sylth?" He smirked as Sylthfarn looked up at him, in an instant the former master wizard had gone red and looked down again. Whereas the bar went very quiet, Bernard laughed. "Seraphia?" He teased. When Sylthfarn didn't answer for several minutes, he tilted his head and leaned closer. "Who?"

There were a few light taps on the tavern door which made Bernard, Sylthfarn, and the other drinkers look to the door. "Hello?" Sylthfarn froze, he knew that voice all to well. It was the sound of the girl he had...Basically made his own. "Come in Merleawe!" Bernard shouted, he had a feeling he knew what had happened in the castle, but he wanted evidence, which he was getting in the form of a frozen Sylthfarn.

"I've been looking for Sylthfarn for awhile now...Have you see-" As the door opened, Sylthfarn instantly threw himself to the other side of the bar, effectively giving himself a massive headache. This kind of behavior the Kingdom's patron's knew, but to see it on the master wizard of all people...This was new...VERY new.

Bernard guestered for Merleawe to come in and shut the door. Which she did. "Right then. How many other people know?" Merleawe blinked but when Bernard waved his hand to where Sylthfarn was now cradling his head, she went red. "Th...Well..."

Sylthfarn groaned as he stood up. "The only people who know...Owww...Are the King, Fern, Seraphia, Yue, Glenn and Vaith I think..." Bernard chuckled. "Is that all?" Sylthfarn and Merleawe looked at him as though he was mad. "It could have been the Kingdom you two!" One of the punters shouted which made Sylthfarn nod his head and Merleawe EVENTUALLY got rid of her blush.

Bernard looked to one of the customers who whispered something to him. "Alright. You two, stand next to each other" They both blinked. "Why?" They asked in unison but Bernard was stubborn. "Just do it" He said this time with more force in his tone. The two of them stood next to each other as ordered. "Awww...Now that is what I call a picture perfect couple" Another of the drinkers said to which Bernard nodded. Bernard guestered for the pair to get behind the bar. "I hear some Black Knights comin'!" The instant they heard that, the two of them raced to behind the punters.

"We may not be the easiest to hide Bernard" Sylthfarn whispered to which the barman nodded. "And we may not be the best people to help you two. But trust us, those Knights'll have to get through us before they can get to you two" Merleawe began to whimper which made Sylthfarn wrap his arms around her. "We can't stay in Viegald...We need somewhere else!" Bernard nodded. "I thought as much. Listen to me, my friend Alexander Trayden here knows a way out of the Kingdom. He has a friend who can get you both somewhere else to be. Trust me, its not the case that you two are easy to find..."

Merleawe blinked in confusion. "Then what is it?" Bernard looked to the pair of them as the tavern doors opened forcefully. "Its the fact you two are the most powerful magicians in the Kingdom" He turned to the door, while nodding at his friend. "Get moving" Alex nodded, funneling Sylthfarn and Merleawe out the secret exit.

As both Sylthfarn and Merleawe exited the tavern they both heard Vaith's very loud voice. "Bernard! Tell us where Merleawe is!" Bernard's voice came a few moments later. "Ha, you honestly think I'll tell you where she is!? You have another thing coming!"

[Outside the Kingdom of Viegald, on a very quiet country road]

"Righty then Sylthfarn" He turned to him after he stopped walking. "This is as far as I can go. Your guide from here will be a girl named Emerald Mathealia. Got it?" Sylthfarn nodded as Alex turned and walked back to the Kingdom. "Don't come back to the Kingdom for another 4 years. Trust me...You'll want to stay away" Sylthfarn nodded. "Thank you Alex" Alex nodded. "Don't mention it. Good luck Sylthfarn"

Sylthfarn turned his gaze to Merleawe who was looked at the floor. "Sylth...I'm so...I'm so..." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes, he walked up to her and held her in his embrace again. "Shhh...I know. I'm scared too. I'd rather be scared then killed mind you" Merleawe nodded.

"You two must be Sylthfarn and Merleawe. Or am I wrong?" They heard a small voice float over to their ears. They looked in the direction of the voice, a girl who looked no older then 17 was stood there. She had various magical designs on her clothes. A small hat which was slightly bent, a staff which reached up to half way up her waist. She stood around Merleawe's height. "Emerald?" Sylthfarn whispered to which the girl nodded. "Yep! That's me!" Sylthfarn smiled as Merleawe was on the verge of crying...A lot. "I think I'd better get you two to the town I know. Quickly, you two don't want to hurt the little one"

Merleawe blinked as her sorrow emotion subsided for a moment, the pair of them breaking the hold that they had on each other. Merleawe looked at Emerald as the three of them began to walk in a direction previously unknown to both Sylthfarn and Merleawe. "Little one?" Merleawe whispered. Emerald nodded.

"Yes, the child you are carrying"


End file.
